


Kind of love you

by Timid_FlowerGirl



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Treebros, flower symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timid_FlowerGirl/pseuds/Timid_FlowerGirl
Summary: Evan works at a flower shop over the summer.It's the perfect job - he knows what he's talking about, his boss is the nicest man on earth, and nobody from school ever goes near it.Nobody but a certain edgy classmate known as Connor Murphy.





	Kind of love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [royalworldtraveler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalworldtraveler/gifts).



> This is my response to Gaby making me melt with her lovely work. Enjoy it hon <3

Evan Hansen worked in a flower shop.

 

Yeah, maybe it was cliche and expected. For someone as flora-obsessed as Evan, working surrounded by plants for most of the summer seemed like the most obvious decision.

 

When Evan’s therapist had suggested he got a job, Evan had immediately shut it down. Him? Work? Working meant interacting with people, dealing with angry customers, spending almost every day of his summer miserable and on the brink of a panic attack. It wasn’t how he wanted to spend his precious few months away from the crowded highschool hallways.

 

But having a job would really help his mother with expenses. And Evan couldn’t push away the pit of guilt in his stomach that he couldn’t help her, even just a little, because he was too much of a coward to try and work.

 

So the summer started off as he always did. Evan would wake up late, watch a few episodes of a nature documentary or a horrible sitcom, try to write something, give up when he once again had no inspiration, doodle a few messy trees that never turned out the way he wanted them to, reread his favourite books, then go for a walk mid afternoon, stopping by the rundown little flower shop a few blocks from his house.

 

Evan didn’t go into stores alone. They were often full of people who would jostle you as they walked around and far too eager salespeople. It wasn’t his forte. But something about that little flower shop was different. He had been frequenting it with his mom since he was around seven, and there were never too many people inside. It was run by an old man with graying hair and a kind smile, who always wore the same faded green apron and wire rimmed glasses. He was probably the only stranger that Evan found nonthreatening. Evan stopped by the shop as often as he could. The comforting smell of soil and rainwater always seemed to ease his mind, and he would sometimes spend almost half an hour walking through the tight little aisles of monstrous spider plants and fragrant roses. It was like a sort of safe haven.

 

He was even becoming comfortable speaking to the owner, which Evan was secretly very proud of. He would often let Evan know about any new plants he had gotten, and he sometimes let him help water the little succulents on display. He would often ask questions about caring for the plants, questions that Evan was certain he knew the answer to. Sometimes it felt like he was quizzing him. Testing him.

 

And as it turned out, that was exactly what he was doing.

 

Halfway into the second week of July, he offered Evan a job.

 

He started working the next day.

 

It was probably the most perfect job Evan could possibly imagine.

 

Customers weren’t too frequent, and any who were only really talked to Evan about plants. Which happened to be the one subject Evan would talk about easily. The pay was minimum, but it still felt good to bring home his first paycheck to his mom, beaming as she hugged him tightly to her chest and ordered a celebratory pizza. Most importantly, unlike working at a fast food joint, his job didn’t involve running into anyone from school. He didn’t have to worry about speaking to one of his classmates.

 

Not until the last week of July.

 

Evan was busy behind the counter with an arrangement of white lilies when he heard the familiar little bell at the door tinkle cheerfully. He stood up, looking towards the entrance of the shop, his view partially blocked by the bushy ferns hanging in the doorway. The customer was turned around, looking at the buckets of cut tulips Evan had put out a few hours previous. He was tall, and had to stoop over to look at the flowers, his long brown curls falling over his shoulders and obscuring his face from view. He was wearing all black, and from behind Evan swore he looked just like-

 

He stood, turning towards the counter and locking eyes with Evan.

 

Oh.

 

It _was_ Connor Murphy.

 

Connor was frozen, his back straight and stiff as he looked at Evan in confusion. Like he didn’t expect to see him at all over the summer.

 

Which… yeah that’s fair. Evan didn’t expect to see Connor either.

 

Connor seemed to shake himself out of some sort of trance, shoving his hands in his pockets and - oh god- sauntering towards the counter.

 

Evan realized that probably meant he had to talk to Connor. He was a customer, after all.

 

But Evan could never talk to Connor at school, no matter how much he wanted to.

 

Connor was intriguing. Interesting. He always sat alone at lunch, just like Evan. He was always reading, just like Evan. And as far as Evan knew, he had no friends. Which… well, aside from Jared, Evan didn’t have anyone. And Jared didn’t count. He only talked to Evan about frivolous things, and most of their conversations were either about himself or were about teasing Evan. It wasn’t a very fulfilling friendship.

 

Evan couldn’t shake the feeling that if he could just talk to Connor, he might have someone. Someone who genuinely cared. Who actually listened. Someone to be there for him. Which was really all that Evan had ever wanted.

 

Connor was also really ridiculously pretty, but Evan chose not to dwell on that.

 

Connor stopped in front of the counter, his eyes roving over the row of little potted succulents Evan liked to keep there.

 

Evan didn’t know what was worse. Having to talk to Connor Murphy or standing in awkward silence with the aforementioned teen just a foot away from him.

 

What was Connor even doing at the flower shop? Did he like plants too? Evan doubted it. Though he knew he could never judge a book by it’s cover.

 

As if reading his mind, Connor finally spoke.

 

“It’s my mom’s birthday. I need flowers for her.”

 

It’s curt and to the point. Of course. Connor wasn’t there for conversation. He was there for flowers.

 

Evan shook himself out of his thoughts.

 

“Do- do you know what flowers she likes?”

 

His voice sounded weak and a little afraid. Evan cringed internally.

 

Connor shrugged in response. “Not really. But our kitchen is white. Do you have something to go with that? She’ll probably put them on the table.”

 

Evan nodded slowly, thinking. He stepped away to walk around the counter, heading towards the cut flower bouquets. Keep it professional, that was it. He didn’t want to make things awkward between them. After all, this was Connor Murphy, quite possibly the coolest kid at school, at least in Evan’s eyes. He didn’t want to engage in pointless conversation with the biggest loser on the planet.

 

Connor followed Evan, running a hand through his curls as he walked. Connor had really nice hair. Curly and a little messy, but really nice. Probably really soft too.

 

Evan stopped in front of a display of carnations. Maternal love. It’s a clever idea, and he’s proud of himself for it. He picked up a bouquet of full pink carnations. Pink goes with white, right? They’re pretty and feminine.

 

He turned towards Connor, holding the bouquet in front of him.

 

“Are these good?”

 

Connor looked down at the flowers, his hair falling in his face. He nodded after a moment, looking back up at Evan.

 

Evan could have sworn that a ghost of a smile crossed the taller teen’s face.

 

“Yeah. Those are perfect actually, thank you.”

 

Evan prayed that his blush wasn’t obvious.

 

“Want them wrapped up?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Evan turned back towards the counter, stepping behind it and skillfully wrapping the delicate blooms with patterned paper. He pressed a sticker with the shop’s logo on to the folded edge, securing his wrapping.

 

He was very aware of Connor watching him, his long hair hanging in his face as he hovered over the counter, following Evan’s movements. Maybe it was his imagination, but he could almost feel Connor’s breath on the back of his neck from where Evan stood bent over the packaging.

 

Evan was certain there was no hiding his blush now.

 

He stood up finally, avoiding eye contact for fear that it would make his blush worse.

 

“That uh, that will be twenty five dollars?”

 

It came out almost like a question. Damnit. Why did he have to be so pathetic?

 

Connor nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a wallet. It’s a nice wallet too. Or at least, better than his dad’s old fake leather one that Evan carried around.

 

Connor handed him the money, and Evan handed him the bouquet in return.

 

“I hope your mom likes them.” He said weakly, glancing up to Connor’s eyes.

 

And there was that ghost of a smile again. But a little more pronounced this time.

 

Evan found himself giving his own shy smile in return.

 

Connor tucked the bouquet under his arm, giving his head a little nod in Evan’s direction as he began to walk backwards towards the entrance of the store.

 

“See you around Hansen.”

 

And with the familiar chime of the little bell, Connor was out the door.

 

Evan tried not to dwell too much on the fact that Connor knew his name.

 

***

 

The next day, Connor came in at the same time.

 

He walked around a bit, seemingly surveying the plants. Lifting a leaf here and there, leaning down to smell one of the hyacinths, gently touching the side of a little cactus and pulling away quickly when it inevitably pricked him. Evan watched the whole thing from behind an order of gerbera daisies.

 

Connor seemed to be taking his sweet time. It was becoming too much for Evan. Finally, he spoke up.

 

“Can I help you?” He asked, peeking around the massive bouquet of the large coloured flowers.

 

Connor’s head snapped up from where he was surveying a potted haworthia succulent. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Evan shouldn’t have found it was cute as he did.

 

“I- uh… I’m just browsing.” He mumbled, running a hand through his hair and giving his head a little nod, as if solidifying his point.

 

“Browsing for anything in particular?”

 

He just couldn’t help it.

 

Connor shrugged. “Not really. Just… just looking. At the uh-... at the plants.”

 

Evan couldn’t help the little giggle that escaped him. “Plants? What plants?”

 

This time, it’s not just a ghost of a smile.

 

“Quit teasing me Hansen.”

 

“Oh. Sorry.” Evan pulled back behind the bushel of gerberas to hide his blush.

 

“Why are you apologizing?”

 

Evan peaked at Connor through the stems of the flowers. He was a little bit closer to the counter than a moment before, looking at the bouquet Evan was hiding behind with something akin to interest.

 

Evan’s blush only grew.

 

“Why am I-... uh… well, I mean, I was teasing you. And you told me to stop. So. I was sorry.”

 

“You didn’t have to apologize.”

 

A step closer to the counter.

 

“Oh… sorry.”

 

“Did you just apologize for apologizing?” And it almost sounded like Connor was laughing a little while he spoke. But not in the mocking way Jared laughed. It seemed nicer. Friendlier.

 

Evan peeked around the edge of the flowers again.

 

“Yeah… sorry.”

 

“You did it again.”

 

“Did what?”

 

“Apologized.”  


“Sorry.”

 

“Oh my god.”

 

Connor laughed again. He was standing right up against the counter now.

 

Evan couldn’t stop smiling.

 

Connor pulled out his phone, opening it and pausing for a second, as if thinking. He typed something down, turning his phone screen towards Evan. It was a tally.

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I’m going to keep track of every time you say sorry.” Connor was grinning now, a mischievous glimmer in his eye.

 

“Wh-” Evan pushed the bouquet out of the way so he could see Connor better. “But… why?”

 

Connor shrugged. “It’s cute.”

 

Evan’s brain quite literally stopped functioning.

 

“See you around Evan.” Connor quipped, pocketing his phone and turning towards the door.

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

So they were on a first name basis now.

 

***

 

Connor kept showing up to the store. Always around the same time. Routine.

 

Evan began to expect it.

 

On the third day, Connor asked Evan what his favourite plant in the store was.

 

“That one.” He had responded instantly, pointing towards a large christmas cactus with large pink flowers that sat on a shelf behind the counter.

 

“Can I see it?” Connor asked, leaning on the counter with an air of confidence and suaveness that Evan found almost intoxicating.

 

Evan took the plant off of the shelf, pushing it towards Connor.

 

He watched as Connor inspected the pretty pink flowers, the ones that Evan loved so so much. He reached for the little price tag in the pot.

 

“I’ll buy it.”

 

Admittedly, Evan was sad to see it go. He had watched as the cactus grew it’s little buds, watched as they slowly bloomed into the pretty pink flowers that now took up a substantial portion of Evan’s camera roll.

 

Connor pulled out his wallet, sliding a few bills across the counter.

 

As Evan busied himself with the register, Connor walked towards the door.

 

Evan frowned.

 

“Connor you- the cactus- you forgot the cactus-” he piped up, pointing down at the plant.

 

Connor turned around and shrugged.

 

“Keep it.”

 

Evan’s heart did a somersault.

 

“See you around Ev.”

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

So it was nicknames now.

 

***

 

About a week into his frequent visits, Evan started to consider Connor a friend.

 

The little bell rang cheerily, and Evan quickly looked towards the door from where he stood on a step ladder, watering some hanging ferns.

 

“Hey Connor.”

 

“Hey Ev.”

 

Evan finished watering the plant and stepped down carefully. He gave Connor a happy smile, setting his watering can on top of the stool.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow.

 

“For me?”

 

“Yes you, silly.”

 

Evan walked towards the counter with Connor following close behind him. As he stepped around it and began rummaging around on the back shelves, Connor leaned against the wooden countertop with that ease and practiced swagger that Evan found so intriguing.

 

He finally found what he was looking for, hiding it behind his back as he walked back towards Connor.

 

“What have you got there?”

 

Evan blushed as he produced a single yellow rose.

 

And he swore Connor blushed too.

 

The taller boy turned to face him more fully, staring at Evan with his eyes wide and his mouth open, as if he wanted to say something.

 

Maybe this was a terrible idea.

 

But then Connor was reaching forward, tentatively taking the flower from Evan’s hand.

 

“This… this is for me?” He whispered, looking up at Evan with an expression he couldn’t quite read.

 

Evan nodded, looking down at his hands to hide his blush. “Y-yeah… uh… a yellow rose. It means uh… it means friendship.”

 

“Ev-” Connor started, leaning down to try and catch Evan’s eyes. “You see me as a friend?...”

 

This was definitely a terrible idea.

 

“I- w-well… I mean… y-yeah, I do, but I understand if you don’t and I’m probably just someone you talk to I’m annoying and I’m sorry I shouldn’t have assumed I’m sorry-”

 

He was cut off by Connor’s hand on his shoulder.

 

“That was two sorries.”

 

Evan looked up, locking eyes with Connor. “But-”

 

“Of course I see you as a friend.”

 

Evan’s heart clenched.

 

“You do?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Evan smiled. Connor smiled back.

 

“Thanks. For the rose. It’s gorgeous.”

 

“No problem.”

 

Connor was still smiling as he turned around to walk towards the door.

 

“See you around Ev.”

 

“Bye Connor.”

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

Friends. That sounded perfect.

 

***

 

“EVAN!”

 

“CONNOR!” Evan mimicked Connor’s greeting as the taller teen threw the door open.

 

Connor rushed to the back of the store where Evan was clipping some extra leaves off of some roses.

 

“Evan. Evan I need this.” Connor turned his phone screen towards Evan, a photo of a plant displayed on the cracked screen.

 

“A venus fly trap?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Evan couldn’t help giggling at how earnest he sounded.

 

“I think we have some actually.” He said, walking towards the glass case of exotic plants.

 

Sure enough, there were three little fly traps in pretty purple pots.

 

Evan pulled one out and set it down on the counter in front of Connor, who already had his wallet out.

 

“I’m buying it.”

 

“You know it needs to eat bugs to survive right? It’s not like a normal plant.”

 

“Exactly. That’s the point.”

 

Evan giggled. “Edgy.”

 

Connor looked up at Evan from where he was sticking his finger into the head of the plant. It was rather adorable, how excited he was.

 

“What?”

 

Evan shrugged. “Edgy.”

 

Connor scoffed. “Me?”

 

“Yes you.”

 

“I’m not edgy.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“How?”

 

Evan pretended to think for a second. “You wear all black, you do pot, you always wear those big clumpy combat boots, you’re buying a flesh eating plant. That’s edgy. It’s cool. Really cool.”

 

Connor raised an eyebrow. “I’m not cool Ev.”

 

“Yes you are.”

 

“No?”

 

“Cooler than me.” Evan shrugged. “Seriously… you’re really cool.”

 

“Because I’m ‘edgy?’” He made air quotes around the word, chuckling softly.

 

Evan blushed, looking down at the little plant between them. “Yeah. Mostly.”

 

Connor laughed softly, slipping some bills towards Evan and taking the little plant into his arms.

 

“I’m not. Maybe I’m edgy, but I’m not cool.”

 

He began walking towards the door as Evan busied himself with the register. He turned around when he reached the door frame.

 

“Oh, and Ev?”

 

Evan looked up from his work. “Yes?”

 

“I don’t do pot.”

 

Evan felt his cheeks turn red. Oh. Oh god. He shouldn’t have assumed. Sure, there were countless rumours going around the school that Connor was a stoner, and yeah sometimes he definitely smelled like pot, but that didn’t mean he smoked. How presumptuous could Evan get? Connor was probably mad at him now. Great. Good going. He opened his mouth to respond, to apologize profusely, to beg forgiveness for assuming something like that. But Connor cut him off.

 

“I _smoke_ pot.”

 

Evan searched desperately for a response, his face red, as Connor chuckled.

 

“See you around Ev.”

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

Connor had one heck of a gorgeous smile.

 

***

 

Three weeks into their little routine, Evan realized that he was developing a hopeless crush on Connor Murphy.

 

Which was probably horrible, horrible news.

 

Evan had never had a friend before. A real friend. It had always just been Jared, but Jared didn’t count. Jared didn’t make him smile like Connor did. Jared didn’t hold long and meaningful conversations with him like Connor did. Connor was everything Evan had ever wanted, and more.

 

And he was going to lose him because of a stupid, stupid crush.

 

Connor had been sitting on the counter as Evan leaned on his elbows, looking up at him.

 

Connor pointed towards a hanging planter.

 

“What’s that one?”

 

“It’s a spider plant.”

 

Evan lapsed into a detailed explanation of the plant in question. It was a sort of game they played. Connor would ask him about one of the plants in the shop, and Evan would tell him everything he knew about it. Sometimes Connor would show him pictures on his phone that he had taken during the day. Mostly of trees, sometimes of little houseplants his mom kept. (Kept badly, too. Evan had given Connor detailed explanations on how to save his mom’s poor dying pothos plants on multiple occasions.)

 

Evan liked the game. It was probably the first time that someone other than his mom wanted to hear him talk about plants. It felt good. Knowing he wasn’t being judged. That Connor really, truly, was interested in what he had to say.

 

Connor was amazing. Really amazing. He always let Evan talk about anything he wanted. And he never interrupted him. He remembered everything Evan told him, too. He remembered that Evan’s dad had left. He remembered his favourite books. He remembered that if the tips of a plant’s leaves went brown, it meant that the soil had too much fluoride in it.

 

So somewhere in the middle of explaining spider plant babies, Evan pulled his eyes away from the plant and instead turned them up towards Connor.

 

Connor was looking down at him with a soft but pensive expression. One of his curls had fallen into his eyes, but Connor was making no move to brush it away. Evan really wanted to tuck it behind his ear for him. He also wanted to look at those beautiful eyes closer, to try and decode the thoughtful expression they wore. He really wanted to know if Connor’s lips were as soft as they looked.

 

Oh god.

 

He must have stopped talking during his realization, because Connor frowned.

 

“You okay Ev? You sort of trailed off there.”

 

Evan snapped back into the present.

 

Oh this was bad. This was really really bad.

 

He couldn’t like Connor. If Connor knew, he would never speak to Evan again. He would be disgusted. He would stop talking to him.

 

Oh god.

 

There was no way this could end well.

 

“S-sorry- sorry sorry sorry I’m sorry I just- got uh… distracted. I’m fine.”

 

He stood up straight, his cheeks red and flushed, pointedly avoiding eye contact. He heard Connor jump off of the counter.

 

“Dude, are you sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yeah! I’m fine! All good!” Evan replied hastily, and maybe a little too forcefully. He twisted his hands together anxiously. Connor was going to hate him.

 

Connor was frowning down at him, concern written on his features. “You sure?”

 

“Positive.” Evan choked out, nodding his head vigorously.

 

Connor nodded slowly. “Alright, if you say so… I uh, I need to go. It’s Friday, so. Y’know. Family dinner.” He let out a small dry laugh.

 

Evan kept his eyes on his hands as he heard Connor’s combat boots walk towards the door.

 

“See you around Ev.”

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

This was really, really bad.

 

***

 

A week later and Evan was hopelessly, without a doubt, madly in love with Connor Murphy.

 

He definitely wasn’t going to tell him. No way. That was out of the question. It would ruin everything.

 

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to oh so subtly drop a few hints.

 

In the form of flowers.

 

Of course.

 

The next day, when Connor came in, Evan was by the door in an instant, a single red rose in his hand.

 

But of course, an attempted romantic gesture from Evan was going to be very, very awkward.

 

“Here.” He said softly, holding out the rose towards Connor, his cheeks very red. “This uh… this is for you.”

 

Connor’s eyes widened. “This… it’s for me?” His voice shook a little.

 

Evan nodded. “Yeah. I mean… if you don’t want it… I can uh… I can take it ba-”

 

“I love it.”

 

Evan looked up at Connor, his blue eyes meeting the other boy’s heterochromic ones.

 

They were so close. Connor had his hand around Evan’s as he held the rose, their bodies only a few inches apart.

 

It would be so easy. So easy.

 

“I-”

 

And he was about to say it. It would have been so easy to follow Connor’s comment with it. Three words. Just three little words.

 

But he couldn’t. It would ruin everything.

 

“I- I’m happy you l-like it.”

 

Connor is looking down at him with an expression that Evan can’t read. They stood in silence for a moment, their hands still holding the rose together.

 

Connor was the one to break the silence.

 

“What does a red rose mean Evan?”

 

His voice was barely above a whisper, and it was vulnerable in a way Evan had never heard before. His heart clenched in his chest.

 

A red rose says ‘I love you’. It’s common knowledge.

 

Evan just prayed that Connor didn’t know that.

 

“It’s-” What was he supposed to say? Tell the truth? No. He can’t.

 

So he lied.

 

“It means… uh… th-that I value your friendship.

 

Maybe it was his imagination, but it looked like Connor’s face fell. Just a little. And his eyes looked almost sad.

 

“Oh… thank you. So… so much.”

 

He lingered for a second more before pulling his hand away from Evan’s, bringing the rose with him, and holding it to his chest. He looked at Evan for a moment more before turning towards the door.

 

“See you around Ev.”

 

Evan heard the little bell chime as the door opened and then swung closed.

 

He was so, so in love.

 

***

 

It was the last Friday before school started.

 

The last day at his job, at least until the next summer. The old man who owned the place had already given Evan a teary goodbye, handing him a little succulent with a heartfelt thank you note and making him promise to visit at least once a week.

 

Evan heard the familiar chiming of the bell, and he looked up from the order of red roses he was preparing. Fitting, considering who had just walked in.

 

Right on time, there was Connor.

 

“Hey.” He said softly, hopping up onto his usual seat on the counter.

 

Evan smiled up at him. “Hey.”

 

Neither of them had to say it, but they both knew. The end of the summer meant the start of the school year. Which meant things would go back to how they used to be. No more carefree summer days spent surrounded by potted plants and the scent of fresh soil. They would once again be pushed around and shunned by their classmates, seen as the freaks and losers.

 

But maybe, Evan kept telling himself, maybe back to school wouldn’t be so bad. Maybe, now that he had Connor, things would be easier. With a friend at his side.

 

But did Connor even want to be seen with him at school? Evan was a loser. A social outcast. The anxious kid who had a panic attack in the middle of an english presentation sophomore year. Connor didn’t need another bad thing tied to his name.

 

So Evan was determined to enjoy their last day.

 

Connor was looking down at Evan with that gentle and easy smile of his. It always made Evan’s heart do backflips.

 

“When does your shift end?” He asked, his hands in his pockets.

 

“About an hour. Why?”

 

Connor shrugged, looking down at his feet and making his hair fall in his face. It almost looked like he was blushing.

 

“I uh… I wanna take you somewhere after. If that’s alright with you?”

 

Evan’s heart skipped a beat.

 

“Yeah! That uh… that sounds great!” He gave Connor a wide grin.

 

Connor smiled back through his hair.

 

For the next hour, Evan attended to the roses as Connor sat on the counter, a pair of clippers in hand, helping to cut off the extra leaves on the flowers Evan handed him. It was nice. Domestic.

 

At the end of the hour, Evan had the roses wrapped and tied with bows in buckets of water, ready to be picked up the next day. He smiled sadly down at them. His last flower order of the year. It was bittersweet.

 

Connor hopped off the counter, walking a little behind Evan as the smaller boy walked past the plants he had tended to for weeks, lifting a leaf here and there, gently running his hand over the petals of a potted echinacea.

 

Connor held the door open for him, the little bell chiming in that sweet familiar way.

 

That sound would always remind him of Connor.

 

Connor led Evan to his car, and Evan climbed into the passenger seat, trying not to think about that was their first time going somewhere other than the flower shop or school together.

 

“Where are we going?” He asked, looking at Connor as the other teen started the car.

 

Connor smiled, his eyes on the road as he began to drive away from the store. “Do you like ice cream?”

 

Evan grinned. “I love it, actually.”

 

Connor laughed softly in response.

 

After almost a half hour of driving, Connor parked the car in the lot of a rundown little ice cream parlour a few miles away from the city.

 

Evan frowned as he hopped onto the asphalt. “All this way for ice cream?” He asked, looking up at the sign. ‘A la mode’ was painted in loopy cursive in peeling pink paint.

 

Connor chuckled, putting an arm around Evan’s shoulders and leading him towards the door. “Trust me.” He said, giving Evan that mischievous smile that he absolutely loved.

 

As it turned out, A la mode had the best strawberry ice cream that Evan had ever tasted.

 

He told Connor that was they walked down the road away from the ice cream parlour. (Connor insisted they needed to walk somewhere before going back home. Apparently ice cream wasn’t the only reason they were there.)

 

A few more minutes of walking and Connor turned off the road towards a rusty gate. It swung open easily, and Connor led Evan inside.

 

It was an orchard, overgrown and apparently abandoned. But Connor knew his way around. He led Evan through the trees as if led by an invisible thread, stopping by a large tree on top of a hill. He sat down beneath it, beckoning Evan to his side.

 

Evan had to admit, it was a great view.

 

From the top of the hill, he could see most of the orchard, a field of overgrown apple trees that bled into a forest. The sun was just beginning to set, and everything was cast in a golden glow. It felt magical. Like time was stopping. Like the whole world was empty except for Evan and Connor. Connor and Evan. Just the two of them, forever and ever.

 

“What is this place?” He whispered, looking out over the trees in awe.

 

Connor let out a relaxed sigh, but Evan swore there was something almost sad about it.

 

“It’s my place. It’s where I come when I need to be alone. To think. Or get high.” He chuckled softly at the last part.

 

Evan tore his attention away from the trees, looking instead at Connor. He was vaguely aware of some of his ice cream melting and dripping down his wrist, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. All that mattered was Connor.

 

Connor and his perfect curls, golden in the setting sunlight.

 

Connor and his pensive eyes, now turned on Evan, looking at him with another one of his beautiful but unreadable expressions.

 

Connor’s smile. His laugh. His hands. Him. Everything about him.

 

It was all that matter.

 

“So this is your place… but you brought me here?” He murmured. It felt like raising his voice above a whisper would shatter the peaceful tranquility of the moment. The air around them felt tangible. Delicate. Like a spider web, beautiful and perfect but so so liable to being torn apart.

 

Evan hoped that whatever was going on would last longer than that day.

 

Connor shrugged, still looking at Evan with this eyes. God, those eyes.

 

“I guess I wanted you to see it.”

 

The words are out before he can think about it.

 

“I love-”

 

Luckily, though, he caught himself.

 

“-this. I love this.”

 

And then something in Connor’s expression changed. Like he had made up his mind about something. Maybe it was just Evan’s imagination, but it felt like he was moving closer.

 

Closer.

 

“Hey uh… can you hold this for me?” Connor asked suddenly, breaking the silence. His voice was shaking ever so slightly. He gently pushed his own ice cream cone towards Evan.

 

Evan frowned, but he took it in his free hand. Why did Connor need his hands free? What was he planning? Was he going to climb the tree or something?

 

Evan opened his mouth to ask why he needed to hold the ice cream cone, but he was cut off by Connor reaching up to gently cup Evan’s face in his hands.

 

And suddenly all of the words were gone from his mind. Because then Connor was leaning in

 

And then Connor was kissing him.

 

And for a moment, Evan was frozen solid. Because there was no way that was real. No way that Connor Murphy was kissing him.

 

But Connor’s lips were gentle and sweet against his, and he tasted like chocolate and caramel. And it was perfect.

 

It was everything Evan had imagined. And yet so much more.

 

Evan had never kissed anyone before. And admittedly, he didn’t have any idea what he was doing. But Connor clearly did. So Evan leaned into his touch, letting his eyes flutter closed as he tried his best to mimic the way Connor was moving his lips.

 

All too soon, he pulled away, resting their foreheads together.

 

“I kinda love you, you know.”

 

It was barely louder than a whisper. But it was enough to make Evan’s heart soar.

 

“I-... I didn’t know that.” His voice was soft and gentle. And he could still taste Connor on his lips.

 

In that moment, Evan knew without a doubt that he loved Connor back with every fibre of his being.

 

“But… I love you too.”

 

Connor smiled.

 

His real, genuine smile, the one that Evan had only seen a few times before.

 

And in that moment, Evan knew that it was all he possibly needed in the world.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Me???? Projecting myself onto Evan???? More likely than you think.
> 
> We love a very self-indulgent little story.
> 
> I love these boys. And I love flowers.
> 
> (I was far too exhausted to spellcheck this. Bear with me.)


End file.
